SasuHina month 2019
by atalliz
Summary: Here is my participation for the SasuHina month 2019 Some of this story will be short, others will be too long. But the central theme: Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuga Hinata
1. Living together

_**Living together**_

Today as the day. The last day he will be alone in this large estate.

Tonight he will no longer be alone until his death. For the first time since he was seven, he was going to live with someone.

Well, not just anyone, with his future wife. His lover. The woman who accepts him for who he truly is. The woman who is willing to bear his children. The one who is going to live with him knowing who is he and accepting him, fully. His dear Hinata.

In just a few hours, she will be Uchiha Hinata, unless she wants to keep her name, that's fine with him. He owns her that at least...Because of him - or because of their parents - she is an outcast...The black sheep and yet she stills wants to be with him, to be his wife.

He loves her to death, she loves him equally back and yet he is having second thoughts. He loves her. There is no doubt about that but is he ready to give up his life. He is ready to be with her, to live with her. He is not afraid of commitment.

But the last time he actually lives with someone, they all died.

Since that time, he always was the master of his life. Nothing wasn't under his control, but living with Hinata, having her as his wife, maybe having children with both of their DNA, both their eyes, a Sharingan-Byakugan child running around for the world to come and try to destroy him and his family again? Not on his watch, he would burn them to the ground. He hates not knowing and right here, there as too many possible outcomes.

Once their honeymoon trip to some tropical island is over, his...their home would be full of people. Whether it's Kiba and Shino for "hanging out" with him or Hinata or worst with the both of them… - he had to admit, it's nice to hang out with them, remind him of Suigetsu and Juugo -:

Hanabi - even though he like that brat - coming whenever she likes, monopolizing Hinata, bringing Neji with her;

Sakura, Ino and that Suna chick daring to trespass on his land after what they did to Hinata when they learn about their engagement and the story behind it.

Because of those idiots, Hinata can't even go out like she did before and she stills talk to them. He loves his wife, how kind she can be even for those who don't deserve it.

He knows things have to change. Nothing wrong with it. He and Hinata are complete opposite : he wakes up with the sun, Hinata stay awake all night long and sleeps until noon; just a look from him make people run away wich is perfectly fine with him, people look at Hinata and think a word from her could heal them; he like having no social life whatsoever, Hinata not that much…

He doesn't worry about the latter. Seems like Shino find some girls, a civilian, during his "bachelor" party, seems...nice and interesting, Karin had arrived yesterday for the wedding and should be staying a few days or more if her and Neji finally cut that stupid sexual tension between them, Kiba is attached to some foreign ninja, a loudmouth...For God sake, even the nurses she used to work with, stop him to talk sometimes and invite them for a "baby shower". That should be enough for a social life for now… Yes, it is not Ino or Sakura, but screw them, they outcast his lover out of jealousy? Hell no, if he could he would have burned them...yes that was also his solution to everything.

He actually did it with the Uchiha domain. He burned everything down and with the help of his snakes, Kiba, Shino, Neji and some members of their respective clan, rebuilt everything: an actual home for them, not too small nor too big but big enough to have spare rooms...they even have the pound behind it, enough land for Hinata's garden and a greenhouse plus a gest house for her..._their_ friends to come and not be in their home. Every wedding gifts from the Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka was already in the house...and also Kiba's early wedding gift...a bloody puppy who was currently bitting - if you call that bitting- him, probably to get some food.

Deciding to get up to feed, Fuyu, Sasuke was disturbed by an unceasing pounding on his door…._Bloody idiot…_

**"Oy! Bastard, open up!"**

_Naruto…_

He was ready to use his weapon before opening the door, but Naruto means unpredictable and that mean he forced himself in his home _with his dirty shoes_.

Oh, he was going to kill him.

"**What do you want, dobe? I thought I made myself clear."**

"**I want to apologize..for comportment and for Sakura's too...You are my best friends and I would hate myself if I can't be at my best friend's wedding"**

"**Fuck off" ** was his only response before adding **" Hinata may have forgiven you and send you invitations, but know that what you did to her, I will never forgive you. If you or Sakura dare to come, I will personally deal with you, no matter what Hinata can say."**

Naruto was probably his first and only "friend" but after what he did to Hinata...He was under Sakura's influence but he still hurt his wife to be.

Today was a day of changes.

He lost his first friend, but seeing Kiba, Shino and Neji coming toward them, with their ceremonial clothes in pouches, he knows that he won other friends.

He won a partner for who he could kill for and know that she will do the same.

Today was his last day alone.

Tomorrow will be the first of his life with Hinata, of spending his time with her and he can't wait.


	2. Vampire AU

**Vampire AU**

It has been ages since they left _Nippon_...she was pretty sure that when they left it was known as _Wa…_.it was so long ago, she was still a teenager...if she remembers correctly she was a hundred and sixty, Sasuke was the same...That's how the knew each other...well and also being a witch, they recognize each other but they were from the same generation.

They initiate the program so every vampire, werewolf, fairy and others could live amongst humans, travel, lives! Without having a group of humans following them and tries to kill them.

Since that time, the world evolves... not for the best, there have been so many wars...so many death...and they never learn! To this day, they were once again at the eve of another war... she was tired, she missed her family.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Sasuke, they even get married every other century whether by tradition laws or just a little ceremony between them and the moon, but at least thirteen centuries have passed since she saw her little sister, _She must have grown so much_.

Her father was still the head of their clan and probably still disappointed in her decision of running away with the last Uchiha as her lover...Maybe today will be the day he will look at her as his daughter and not a failure… 

"**Don't,"** said Sasuke still reading the journal they bought at the airport **"Don't let your fucking father matter again. You are enough Hina'. You did well. Fuck him and your family."**

Obviously, he knows what she was thinking, he always knows. He was the first to realize she was pregnant, even before her! _Those eyes_.

It was her first pregnancy and they have to go back to her family to make sure everything is okay...They were both supernatural beings but from distant clans and races. No one knows how their children will come out.

"**Do you think Kiba and Shino received my letter?" **she asks leaning on his shoulder

"**Probably. Would have been better with a text or mail,"** answer Sasuke leaving his journal to his partner' stomach

"**I still love the paper too much to throw it away" **she yawned

"**Sleep, my love. We have a long day ahead of us."**

It was a matter of seconds before she was asleep.

When she wakes up she was in a car, Sasuke driving...she always sleeps like there was no tomorrow since her pregnancy started. She wasn't worried. Sasuke was strong enough to carry her, plus he always has an eye on her even when they were in different countries.

He was always there for her, even if that means burn an entire city who tried to burn her.

That was when he bit her. Never again he wants to feel that again, never again he wants her to be unsafe. Witches were always targeted...now she was a witch- vampire, married to probably the strongest Vampire alive.

The last Uchiha -until the birth of their children at least- and the Hyuga heiress.

An atypical pair who actually rule the world from the shadow.

No matter what happens in her family house, they will be together.

They got each other back.

Their journey isn't other, far from it.


	3. Post war

**Post-war**

He was supposed to be gone long ago, far away as possible from this place. Far away from this nightmare and yet here he is, crying his the arms of this last time he cried like that was when he was still a child.

As he remembers how his mother took him in her arm, singing a song long lost to eased him, he, unconsciously, he hugs her tighter and tighter as if he wants to disappear in her arms, to make his pain go away and at the same time, took her pain so she can also stop crying.

He is the last now, the last Uchiha breathing. The last of his family. Just the last….everything was taken from him...Everything he ever knew, appreciated, loved has been destroyed by the hands of Konoha and now he is alone. How long can he continue like that?

He has enough….he can't...he just can't 

* * *

She doesn't know what she was doing right now.

She was in the arm of the mighty Uchiha Sasuke, crying her soul out, but here she as. The ay he hugs her with his only arm, he could crush her if he wants but he doesn't. He is also crying...probably his brother who just died for the second time. He as lost so many things, so many people how can he keep going?

Just watching Neji died in front of her eyes has crushed her heart, she literally stops breathing. She just couldn't. Her cousin, her brother died in front of her, saving a woman who was also under the shock. He sacrificed himself for his lover...and now he is gone. How can she go on without him by her side, how can she keeps a Hyuga baby alive and outside Konoha radar and Hyuga hands? They will kill it! This is so much…

She is a Hyuga, she has the Byukugan, she is a kunoichi, he doesn't go a day without her seeing someone died and yet, Neji's one could have killed her.

He was her confidant and she was his...but turns out she know nothing about him…

She could cry until death but being in Sasuke's arm, calm her down so she follows her instinct and she buries herself in his neck, silently grieving and begin to talk.

And they talk. All night their lost brothers. About everything.

* * *

They woke up at the same time but remains in the same position.

Apparently, they fall asleep against a tree with their arms around each other. Sasuke's head was on Hinata's bosom as she touches his hair.

"**Thank you for last night, Sasuke -san." **she wasn't sure why thanking him but she did

"**You're welcome."** was Sasuke answer before closing his eyes and leaning more on Hinata.

Her answer to that was to hug him tighter.

They stayed in that position for...could be minutes or could be hours. Neither of them knows or care. They feel good like that and they don't want the feeling to stop.

"**You know, nothing is better than some good old-fashion fucking"**

As she watches Sasuke, her mouth open like a fish, she saws his smirk grow.

"**I didn't know that Uchiha could use humour"** was her answer as she smacks his shoulder, bringing him closer, **"It's nice, thought".**

* * *

"**Come with me, Hinata."**


	4. Nightmare

** Nightmare **

Because of Naruto and Sakura, he had become stupid. That's the only explanation he could find for why in the name of sanity was he breaking into the Hyuga estate at 2 in the morning.

Thankfully he is smart enough to walk among _those all-can-see-eyes._

Quick enough he finds himself at Hinata's window and sneaks in. He knows why he is here, he needs her. He doesn't know how he manages to walk across Konoha while not breathing but he did it.

Now he can breaths, she is his breath.

While looking at some pictures of team 8, two arms surround him and with that, he felt complete again.

Turning around to hug her, he could already calm down. She smells like herbs and candy and yet he can get enough of that smell. His heartbeat starts to slow down to a normal cadence, the wall stop to collapse on him but he doesn't want to look at his hands, his _bloody _hands. He can't take a look at them, not now, not after what he did...after everything he has done, how can he….how can she look at him with those pure eyes? He can't even look at himself.

While they hug, another Hinata, her clone, arrive in a hurry with a cup in her hand : 

"**Drink this and don't you dare argue with me"**

He always loves Hinata's clones, bold and sneaky.

"**It's a new tea I have been working on...for...for you. To calm down your panic attacks, to drink before going to sleep and the morning when you wake up...I'm also trying to create a pill you can have on you and take it anytime you feel necessary…" **the original Hinata explains with her soft voice.

__

_God, he loves that voice._

The tea was...not sweet as Hinata's usual tea. Doesn't mean it's bitter. Quite the opposite it was...perfect for him with a hint of spice.

"**Can you breath? Can you breath for me ?"** keep asking Hinata while taking him by the hand to her bed, **"Talk to me, dear. I will always listen to you"**

So he talks. About his day, how Naruto keep piss him off, how Sakura hit on him, Kakashi was alright during their drink. While he was talking, Hinata undresses him completely and even though he knows she stills shy about seeing him naked, right now he doesn't see shyness nor pity, just love and adoration.

By the time he stops talking he is naked, so his she, laying on his back with his head on Hinata's legs.

"**Sasuke, I know you can't right now and it's perfectly fine, I just want to say...I see your hands, I assure you there are alright, no blood, nothing...It was a nightmare darling...Itachi loves you and forgives everything. Tomorow will we go to his stone, do you want to?**

"**Y...yes"**

There is so much more he ant to say but words can't come out of his mouth. They're stuck. He could feel himself chock on it.

_Fuck_.

He can't. He just can't. He wants to burn everything down, he can feel the anger growing in him but Hinata's tea kick in, and strong.

"**Sleep well, Sasuke. I am right here, and I will not live your side, no matter what."**

* * *

The following morning, he was waking up by feeling someone coming in Hinata's room, unannounced. So logically, he took his sword out and threaten that person...who happen to be Hinata's father...Hyuga Hiashi.

"**...Tell Hinata to prepare for breakfast. If you find your clothes, you are also welcome. I will see you both in twenty minutes."**


	5. Elemental chakra & Red string of fate 1

**Elemental chakra & Red string of fate**

A true Uchiha _Matriarch_.

An elegant and beautiful woman. A living fire.

A wife, a mother, a retired ninja, a healer, a breathtaking woman.

She is known in every Nation, from Suna to the Mist, as one of the "miracle generation of Konoha", facing threats, monsters, the Akatsuki and more since they graduated, friends of the wars hero Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The former Hyuga heiress who step down in favour of her younger sister. A well-known diplomat, the personal healer of the Kazekage, Sabaku No Gaara, a teacher along with her former teammates for every children and adults living in Konoha.

Mother of two proud-black-head Uchiha children, third on the way.

The woman thanks to who, the Uchiha clan breaths again.

_Uchiha Hinata_, just a look from her could turn a sinner into an angel.

Funny, that's what happens with her husband, the Uchiha patriarch, the _infamous _Uchiha Sasuke. A man capable of destroying the entire world with no one capable of stopping him. A man who stands in front of all the Kage and win, without breaking a sweat. A man whose name only could make an army fear for their lives and run away. A man mad enough to fight against a God and stand victorious. A man with so much blood on his hand he could drown a village with it.

A sinner madly in love with an angel.

The rumours say that during their first kiss, in the forest hidden in the night under the full moon, they compatible nature _burn half the forest down. _A fire-lightning release couple. Thanks to that, their children were never afraid of lightning or thunder, _worst _they enjoyed it, juping on their daddy and mommy bed asking them to _light their finger up. _

They also enjoyed stories, especially by Ino aunty.

"**Come on little one! Who wants to hear the story of how your dad married your mommy? **sing Ino while trying to sit down with her advanced pregnancy.

The only answer she received was screams and two little girls jumping around her.

"**Settle down girls or the mighty gosht will eat you up!**

"**Roaw!** scream the male blond hair running into the room with a sheet on his head **"I am the **_**mighty gosht**_** and I eat every children who don't behave correctly"**

The girls stop screaming and jumping only to look at the _mighty gosht _with an unfazed visage.

"**We know it's you Uncle Naruto"** started Kaya, Sasuke feminine clone

"**We saw you **_**loose **_**again the sheet" **continue Saya, who looks more like child Hinata.

Unfortunately, according to Naruto, they took more if Sasuke shitty comportment than Hinata's sweet one.

_Sasuke's girls._

"**Do you know it's thanks to me you daddy and mommy are married? **brag Naruto once the sheet is off him

"**It's not true. Daddy always says you're not helpful at all" **argument Saya

"**And that you're an idiot"** add Kaya

"**Fuc-**

"**Naruto,"** warned Ino, interrupting his cursing

"**Yes, yes I know, please calm down Ino,**" say Naruto while massaging her shoulder

"**Auntie Ino, is it true ?"**

"**Why don't you let Uncle Naruto do the storytelling, auntie is a little bit tired"**

Calming down, the girls climb into Saya's bed, with their fluffy toys. Ready to listen to their uncle.

"**Years ago, long before your birth, your dad was lost and miserable-**

"**Don't say things like that to my kids, dobe"**

In less than five seconds, Sasuke was tackle by his daughters who were so happy to see him. He hugs them while kissing their heads.

Naruto didn't argue long after his friend to look at his wife who fell asleep.

"**So, what it is? Girl or boy? How is Hinata?"**

"**They are both fine. Healthy as a horse,** answer Sasuke before turning to his girls,** Saya, Kaya do you want to see mommy and your little brother?"**

"**Yeah!** shout Saya jumping around

"**Kaya?"**

His firstborn was standing there, looking at her feet.

"**D...Do you still love us now that you have a boy? I heard everyone says that the Uchiha can't be reborn without an heir...a male heir and that it's a shame you have only girls…"**

"**I love you, your sister, your brother the same way I will love all of my children. Your mother loves you all the same. Our clan is alive because of a woman, because of your mother and we are blessed to have you has children. Now we are more blessed to have another child to add to our family. We are all link. Your mother and I will stand by your side all our lives, no matter what you chose to do.**


	6. Falling in love with an ex 1

**Falling in love with an ex**

He should have followed his brother plan and run away from their family the soonest possible.

He shouldn't have listened to his mother.

How wrong and _fucking_ petty she was. Don't get him wrong, he...loves his mother but she did mess up with his life especially with his relationship, with his lovers.

Now _thanks to her_, he is a married man. For three years. And still no children insight to his mother and wife displeasure.

People say he is lucky.

Young billionaire, best lawyer of the country married to one of the best surgeon, a stunning woman. Haruno..._Uchiha_ Sakura was the woman choose by his mother to be his _partner for life._ A respectable woman for whom he has no love nor the slightest affection.

In three years they had been married, they had sex for like two times, for their honeymoon. Yes he would agree, he is a shitty husband but he still respects his wife, never he had disrespected her, cheated on her in any way. He doesn't show her much affection not that he shows affection to anyone.

He does make it up to her in other way, they travel around the world once a month, they have dinner in the finest restaurant twice a week, they talk all night long and they instore a no-work at home which was clearly directly a rule for him since a med does not bring patient home.

Maybe yes, he is lucky but he doesn't feel like it. He is trap in a loveless marriage, until he died, will not have children.

He had very few regrets in life, he always took the right decision...most of the time. He stands up to his father for moving out of the Uchiha compound, for choosing a different career and basically for _bullshitting _the plan he had for his son. At least, contrary to Itachi he was still under his parents' sight...and control.

Should really have listened to Itachi…

_Oh,_ he _hated_ that. Itachi, the genius, the prodigy, being always right, years in advance.

He also hates that he had to call Itachi to pick him up at two in the morning. He was on a bench, drunk as a skunk, in a public parc somewhere near Narashami…

He drove four hours for that, to be peaceful. He didn't choose this village randomly. This was where he last saw _her. _ His previous girlfriend...his little flower, _Hinata. _

Narashami, the town where they used to escape their family, the pressure, to forget everything. The last time he saw her she was so beautiful and so proud. He broke her heart, made it impossible to have a job in Japan -courtesy of his mother-, she was blacklisted and yet she stands proud didn't shear a tear. She left him, alone in a park, like the idiot he was. He had hoped she would cry, beg him to refuse to marry a woman he did not love, to stay with her, to fight for them. He as ready to do that, he already had an account just for that, for years 80% of his salary was transferred on it. He was ready to run away with her, she just had to say so. He was selfish...and she as selfless.

_Foolish little Sasuke._

And now, he is drunk with his conscious taking his brother's voice...He just wants to sleep and maybe, maybe he will wake up with his life in order, just like before.

"**Oh, he is so drunk! **laugh a giant looking down on Sasuke who passed out, **" He looks like you when you drink, even his hair fall down like yours"**

The man he was talking to just had a frown on his face. He seems tired with those wrinkles. Tired and sad.

"**Sasuke,** called the man while leaning toward the younger man,** wake up, we are going home"**

"**I feel like shit…"**

"**Here, some med for the little head of yours,** said the taller of three giving him a bottle

"**Thanks Kisame"**

He really feels like shit. His head was pounding, his heart forgot how to work correctly. He was tired. He had enough. Why can't he have a normal life...like his brother...why was he stuck in his life like that...

"**Talk to me, Sasuke,"** said Itachi sitting down on the bench next to his little brother, a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke was deliberately looking away. The threes, the street, the people walking. Mostly couples after a party, groups of people laughing so hard it would wake the dead up. Among those people, a woman alone. Walking slowly. She was beautiful, even from far away.

"**Hinata"**

He was plainly awake now.

No one else could have those midnight blue hair this face.

It was her. He was sure.

The adrenaline pushes down his alcohol level so that he can run straight and catch up with the mysterious woman who he knows was Hinata.

"**Sasuke-k...Sasuke-san ?"**

He was right! It was her. His little tomato. Oh god, she hadn't changed a bit, still that round face with her red cheeks. She looks a little bit fatter now but she still the same. How long has it been? Three? Four?

Before he could start talking, the adrenaline went down and his liver had enough.

He just saw Hinata worried look and two shadows behind him.


	7. Note

I just want to say: thank you so much for reading me. It means the world to me.

As you probably notice, my English is ...worse than awful. I have no excuse. I am not an English native and yet I am an English major who "drop out" of school because of depression so it's been more than a year since I've written in English.

Hopefully, it will get better with time…

Thank you for reading me, I really hope you enjoy your time here.

Reviews answers :

** Saki-Hime :**

Thank you for your review. I agree I need to work more on it. Once the month is other, I will rewrite most of them.

**RedVelvetLips**** :** Thank you so much! I'm happy to hear that! I will rewrite them and see what I can do for the repetition. Some of them are intentional but I hope you love the rest of them also.

** Guest : **Thank you! I hope you enjoy the other stories as well. My heart is through the roof!

** 17**** : **Yeeeeeees! There is a part 2 for Falling in love with an ex ( probably 3 or 4 part) and also for Elemental chakra (just 2 part for this one). They will be up tomorrow or Wednesday.

N°1 : Ino,Sakura,Temari and others outcast Hinata when they heard about her engagement with Sasuke. For some it was Jealousy but after they learn the "story" behind it (an accord between Hiashi and Fugaku) they harass Hinata telling her that "not an real marriage", "she is forcing Sasuke", "Sasuke only does it because of his parents", "You're trapping him! He deserve to be happy after everything he went through", "Why are you doing that?" ect.

Sdlsjj : Oh dear god! A Spanish (?) reader ? Thank you ! Yes Hiashi is too old to deal with that but still a _savage_.


	8. Falling in love with an ex - 2

**Falling in love with an ex **

**Part Two**

When he woke up, the sun was too high and too _fucking high. What time is it? _

Sasuke couldn't even open his eyes. _Fucking bird_. His head was pounding he just wants to rip it off. Couldn't even stand up. He had no idea of what time it was, where was he or what happened last night.

Did Itachi buy another place to stay? It's suck. It was small enough to a single person, not a couple and especially not Itachi or Kisame. It wasn't as neat organise compare to Itachi's rooms. Is it like a storage? Lots of boxes, books everywhere, clothes that look so minuscule...like for a tiny human…he couldn't hold a scoff out out of his throat. He was so drunk last night. Did he actually dream of finding Hinata again? It was so vivid, felt so real...he was sure he could feel her skin under his touch. He was still under the impact of alcohol because he could still hear her sweet voice calling him, calling his name. _Oh, he had that dream before..._almost every other day for the past years. It never felt so real than today, it was like she was next to him.

"**Sasuke**."

He did jerk fast when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ready to attack but - 

_Oh God, it was her! _

It was actually her!

It was Hinata!

And she was calling him! Sasuke didn't know what God he pleased and what he does but he will do it again.

She looks beautiful. Her hair was cut short, like shoulder length. He just wants to touch it again, to touch her, hug her. Maybe it was the alcohol but he started to see her blurry_. Oh god, was he really gonna cry? Right now?_ He can't remember the last time that happened.

She was so close but so far at the same time. He could hear his heart pumping through his whole body, nothing else.

\- - - - -

After parking his car in front of Hinata's house, Itachi made sure to wait a dozen of minutes, letting them some time to catch up, to Sasuke to grow up and with some chance, his little brother will get out alive. Clearly, there is no way Itachi go inside the lion den, especially with her current situation. One Uchiha is enough for the moment.

When he decided to come in with everything he brought, he found his foolish little brother smiling at the young Hyuga. His baby brother was happy...actually happy. Good for him.. just _who is going to address the elephant in the room?_ His brother was a good kid, but a stupid one also. He did not notice a single thing.

They had not seen him yet. They were talking. Everything seems normal. His brother as intact as far as he can say. Maybe Sasuke wasn't as desperate as Itachi thought.

"**Do you mind going out to eat with me tonight?"**

_Scratch that. _His brother is a _moron._

"**I don't think that's a good idea"**politely answer Hinata

"**Why not? Just a dinner between to old friend"**

_And now he just signs his death warrant. _

_Idiot._

"_**We are not friends, **_**Sasuke. Because of you, I had to leave my family! I did not have a single friend out there. I couldn't find a single job at any universities in Japan, China or the rest of the goddamn world. I couldn't teach and never in my live, I could teach again! You blacklisted me! You ruin my life Uchiha Sasuke! I am lucky the Uchiha are much more hated than loved here, if not **_**my **_**child to be would have to leave on the street."**

She was, _ literary,_ red. She was furious. Both the Uchiha present could understand that. She was angry, who could blame her. If she could, she would have throw them out. 

His world just broke under his feet. _She was pregnant_. Only she could break his world like that.

He as a jerk. A coward. An idiot. He could have done things better. Stood up to his mother even she threatens to disown him.

"**Nothing I could say could erase all of that. I'm sorry, I really am… Let me help you. I can help you with your child, with everything you want or need. I am forever in your debt, Hinata."**

With a bow, Sasuke left her house not without leaving his number and his credit card.

"**Use it however you want. I will make things better, I swear."**

**-n - - -**

** Guest 1 and 2 - **Sasuke his going to suffer, I promise. Hinata is pregnant. Four months pregnant. For the moment ( and more a long time to come) Hinata will not consider Sasuke as a possible relation, not even as a friend. I am on the Hinata-no-longer-love-Sasuke ! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Guast 3 : Lol. My first hate comment. I am so reporting that. I will not support cyberbullying or bulling,ect.

konekochan22 : Here is chapter 2! Chapter 3 at the end of next week and more "prompt" to come tomorrow!

Hope you like it!

Next chapter will be focus on Hinata ( Friday).

I am still not use to this interface so I apologize.


	9. Mini prompts

_Previous reviews : _

**Guest #1** : The baby isn't Sasuke's! Don't worry, nothing happened to Hinata...well nothing bad. We will meet the father soon! If you can guess it will be funny. She did move on with her life.

Just to clarify: Since Sasuke had married Sakura, he hadn't see Hinata at all, except maybe pictures.

**＠RedVelvetLips :** He is. He is. But he will grow up, make amends.

**＠imatwilightfan :** Okay so - 3 years ago : Sasuke and Sakura married each other.

Sasuke had always been faithful no matter what.

Since that day, Hinata + Sasuke lost each other (no contact, no text, no letters). They hadn't seen each other for three years. So Sasuke goes on with his life and so does Hinata. She met a handsome someone and they create a little baby.

I hope that made sense if not feel free to tell me and I will post the timeline of this story.

**＠Guest #2** : Dude, that a _fan_fiction. What did you hope? You don't have much to do, do you? Try going out or read something you interest in.

Those are mini prompts, because why not, so hope you enjoy ! It's not much ...sorry..it sucks. Didn't have that much imagination.

See you at the end of the week for _**Falling in love with an ex**_ \- part 3

* * *

**-Eyes -**

Black and parm.

Those were their colours. His and Hinata's.

Weird enough, those colours look good together. They even decorated the living room like that plus some white and orange - courtesy of Naruto-.

Today, Sasuke realise it is not their colour anymore. It was their family colour now.

He was standing next to a lying Hinata with their children in her arms.

Two little girls who were looking at them - even if he was sure they can't see a thing- with their big eyes…Two beautiful sets of eyes. Identical eyes for both of them.

Two obsidian blacks and two pure lilacs pupil-less one.

On of each for his daughters.

The Sharingan and the Byakugan, two of the greatest dojutsu, so powerful that none of them manages to take over the other one.

They were uniques, his babies girls were unique even if they look like weird potatoes. His potatoes.

The shape of the face, the colour of the few hairs they had, their eyes, his daughters were the perfect mix of he and Hinata.

"**How should we name them?" **asked Hinata looking at him

After nine months of pregnancy, they still haven't found names

"**Do you have a name you like from one of your book or legend?" **

"**You remember the name of the protectors of the village for our first mission together ?"**

"**The sky daughters...Vaya and -**

"**\- Naya…"**

Naya and Vaya Uchiha, welcome to the world.

* * *

**Summons **

If you ask people on the street, which one of the Uchiha couple is more "present", they would say within a heartbeat: Sasuke.

The Uchiha patriarch is a tall muscular dark man. Just a look at him and you will be turned to rock. Armies run away at the mention of his name. One of the few people on this world to have to summonings contracts. Both at his look: Snakes and falcons. Dangerous, predator, nothing can escape those eyes.

And yet, it was his wife, Uchiha Hinata that have also two contracts but two imposing summons: Wolf and Desertic lion. Two imposing beings who clear the street when they walk. Subtle, majestic and peaceful hen not provoke.

These members of the Uchiha family were known worldwide.

If you saw four of them together, it's probably the last thing you will see.


	10. Falling in love with an ex - 3

_Reviews :_

** HAMBO :** Thank you so much! You make my day ( and I cry also). Hope you like this chapter. Yes, SasuHina Rocks! ( and do so does crackship)

** Guest #1 : **Why not! I thought about Gaara or Gaara and Shino, and Hinata is like a surrogate mother. So why not Naruto ( or Naruto and Gaara...I will think about it). I don't know how I can make him the bigger man but I can try.

** Guest #2 :** That's...pretty basic - don't like it, don't look every day at it. Again it's a fanfiction. Characters deserve better, cities don't have stories behind them, clans are hidden and left alone, plus it's fun to write! I think you're the only one hating here.

I am a fan of Hinata, I love her. I also love Shikamaru, Ino, Karin, Gaara and so many characters... I love worldbuilding and trust me, I'm so going to write about that and there's nothing you can do about it. Get mad, stay quiet.

Hope you enjoy this _real _chapter!

PS.: It's a little late, sorry. I had family in town.

Next chapter in two weeks. In between, I will post a new story in a week. I will post the "plot" and if you want, you can choose.

* * *

_**Falling in love with an ex**_

_** -Part 3- **_

Itachi and his brother have left some minutes ago after making sure she was alright...which was kind of their part...she thinks at least...even if this was Itachi's little brother's fault…._How dare he! _She welcomes them in her house, cook, be he good host for the people who destroyed her life and he had the _audacity _to say that to her! _How dare he! That...that -_

_The nerve of him..._

Taking a deep breath, Hinata stood up to feed herself and the little _kit_ inside her while trying to find her phone to call the man she can put her life between her hands. Once she finds it, she put it aside and started cooking some salad to go with the rest of meat she had in her fridge.

Once her meal is done, she decides to text _him_. Even if he is an idiot, he still her friend...more than friends.

While texting him, she wonders when did he have time to change his contact information...again.

_Only him..._

To: _**Baby Daddy**_

From: _**Hinata **_

At: 10:25

_Do you think you can come quickly? Things weren't pretty with him._

To : _**Hinata**_

From: _**Baby daddy**_

At: 10:30

_I will be there tonight, okay? _

_Don't hesitate to text me at any time. I just have some meetings._

_Why don't you go take a shower? _

To : _**Baby daddy**_

From : _**Hinata**_

At: 10:32

_ Good idea! Thank you._

_ Itachi bough a looot of things for me and the baby. I will open them latter._

_ Send you the pictures this afternoon_

_ Kiss_

Leaving her phone in the kitchen, Hinata follows his advice. Times to times, that man could have good ideas.

A good long bath would probably calm her. Stress and anger wasn't a good mix for her actual state, so she adds a bath bomb he brought to help her calm down, plus it's " so funny".

Playing with the bubble as the man -thanks to whom she was pregnant - advise her to do, Hinata actually begin to relax. That was good.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and let herself in the water.

How long has it been?

When was the time she saw him?

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Her first boyfriend...her first love, her first time. The boy she adored and the man loved.

_Oh, and she did loved him._

From day one to the day he broke her heart, the day of _his _wedding with Haruno Sakura...Uchiha Sakura….

_Funny_, years ago she remembers dancing with Sasuke talking about how she was going to be _Uchiha _Hinata or damn his family he will become _Hyuga _Sasuke. She remembers what they planned when lying on the beach at night. How their life will change. How he will follow her in any city where she would have a job and " _hell to the others which missed their chances_". She trusted him. How not? The way he looked at her. His eyes, she remembers losing herself in it. Seeing her future and their life together.

That day they humiliated her, made her life a living hell.

Him...his mother...his now-wife...they ruined her. Ruined her life. Ruined her future.

She had barely touched her life-dream when they crushed it. Never in her life, she had been more devasted, more humiliated than when they publicly shamed her. Accusing her of sabotaging the wedding of the year as the bitter ex she is, having low morale, wanting to sleep with an engaged man.

So many things have been said to her...about her...the more damaging: her alleged drugs abuse, sleeping with an underage boy. This has caused all universities to blacklisted her. Never in her life, she would teach…

Her name was forever tainted.

No one wanted to work with her.

It has been three years and her only solution was to change her name and run away. To reinvented herself. Her father' solution. And she did.

She became Arashi Hinata.

A simple Japanese girl who travel to exist: Canada, Peru, Brazil, the West Indies, the United Kingdom, France, Spain, Sweden,Ethiopia, South Africa, Russia, India, Australia. She had been all around the world. Meeting amazing people, having new friends. Expanding the family business all over the world...basically - giving the middle finger to the Uchiha in less than three years…

She did a good job but she misses her home…her father, her little sister...

She could have stay but her family would have turned to dust. Shame.

The Hyuga were powerful but no one can survive that.

Nevertheless, that trip was perfect for her. To her life, to grow up, to have experienced.

She missed teaching...it was her dream and never she could realise it.

Now, she is back to the city that saw her grow, falls in love…

Narashami.

The place where she went for her first - and last- fugue. Her dad raised hell to find her... asleep in the arm of the son of the Uchiha. Oh, Hyuga Hiashi was mad and tried to kill Sasuke. That made her laugh. In the end, even if he wasn't found of Sasuke, he welcomed him in the family. If his daughter is happy, he can't kill him.

She could lie and say she hadn't been welcomed into the Uchiha, but that wasn't true...Father and sons welcomed her. Only the mother hated her. Like really hated her. She had tried everything. Nothing ever works. She didn't understand until her father and Fugaku, both drunk, told her and Sasuke the story of Arashi Hitomi, her mother, choosing Hiashi after having been with Fugaku.

It was...fun to watch and painful...Mikoto was a lovely woman and she hated her other something she has never done and happened thirty years ago!

She thought when she will have a child, she would understand…

At twenty-eight years old and four-month pregnant, she doesn't understand a single thing about Mikoto Uchiha.

Her child to be was the centre of her life. She wonders he would look like her or like the father. Black or blond hair? Tall or short? Maybe a mix of the both of them…That would be nice.

* * *

Just outside of Hinata's house a car park. A ray of sunshine came out to enter Hinata's house easily. He finds the young woman in the kitchen, opening boxes. The moment she saw him, a smile appears on her face and he couldn't resist to hug her. A bear hug.

"**Welcome home, Naruto-kun."**

"**It's been too long, isn't it Hinata-chan?"**


	11. Next story?

Hello there !

I don't know the best way to ask you this but once I'm almost done with the SasuHina month and I thought it will be fun to share two plots with you.

* * *

**_SHS Chronicle : In the dark, we rise_**

_What the fuck is happening?_

Why was he changing team?

It makes no sense.

The Hokage had either gone mad, senile or was used as a puppet.

Why now? It makes absolutely no sense.

And more importantly, why the hell was he on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata?

The old man was too intelligent to be used for something as insignificant as a genin team...a genin team of dojutsu and kekkei genkai user...each one of them was the heir of their respective clan.

_Oh, they're going to be murder way to young._

**"What a drag"** shout Shikamaru out loud

**"Do we bother you, Shikamaru-kun?"** ask Kakashi while posing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

_Bullshit_.

**Characters:** Hyuga Hinata , Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi

**About**: Friendship, character development, clan's history, politics

* * *

**Appel de l'océan**

She had always loved the ocean ever since her parents took her to the Tortuga Shore when she was a child, before Hanabi birth and unfortunately, her mother's death.

It must have been years since she felt that way: optimist about her, about life, about the future. Basically, since she has felt free.

A few years later, she had a revelation and according to her plan and the Hyuga book of laws, in a year from now, she will be the master of her life if everything go according to her plan.

She will finally be free.

She had every situation, possibilities planned.

She keeps updates of everything that is happening worldwide thanks to her diplomatic status.

She has everything planned… except for Uchiha Sasuke to be bored and interesting in her.

**Characters** : Hyuga Hinata , Uchiha Sasuke

**About**: Hyuga clan, friendship, love, clan politic.


	12. Last but not least - Notes

Last but not least - announcements

Hi people! How are you doing?

_**First:**_ _Please_, don't answer to the guest(s) who spit hate and encourage death and is just being stupid. I'll delete every review that is not respectful or anyone who promotes hate.

* * *

That being said, thank you so much to keep reading my stories! It means the world to me and I can't stop smiling. Thank you to all of you.

_I have some announcements :_

_**1 -**_ This is the last update to this "story". The SasuHina month is now done. I've tried to do my best, hope it was enough.

I will never thank you enough for reading me, leaving comments. It was an amazing first experience.

_**2- **_Although this story is over, I will rewrite some of them, better, longer and with more sense or logic behind it.

_**3- **_I will continue _Falling in love with an ex_ but as a new independent story. The first chapter to come tomorrow. Nothing much will change about the plot.

_**4- **_I always listen to you, even if I have to change a detail or not so small detail. It's fun plus it's a fanfiction! If you have a character you love or a situation you want to read, why not?

_**5- **_My next story, besides _Falling in love with an ex _ _(Should I change the name?_), will be _Appel de l'océan_...I think.

I have a Tumblr account under the same name, _Atalliz, _feel free to take a look. 

**Reviews' answers: **

** Guest **(from chapter 1 - August 26) : Please ignore it or them but thank you anyway. ^^

** Guest **(from chapter 10 - August 28): Thaaank you. I don't know if I'm spoiling but I can tell you it's not GaaNaru ( well not yet), and I found a way to make Naruto the bigger man!

Endgame ⇾ SasuHina.

** Viralvera **( from chapter 11) :Please ignore that guest. Don't give him more attention. Don't deserve any.

** Viralvera **(chapter 5): Thaaank you so much! I love SH family so much but I'm still trying to write them correctly.

** Guest **( from chapter 1 -August 29): Thank you! This kind of comment really boosts me up.

** DAngel7 **(Chapter 1 ) : I believe Sasuke is another human who went through terrible, destructing things. Little Sasuke was proud, emotional, a little human being. He has emotion, feelings, needs, wishes. He bottles up so many things. For him to cut out Naruto, it was something. It happens because of Naruto, Sakura and some of their friend outcast Hinata when they learn about SH engagement story. Naruto being Naruto he felt bad but he honestly thought Sasuke deserves happiness, he didn't understand. A clueless idiot you could say. While he still talks to Hinata, he is not the Naruto-Naruto type, and he was kinda influenced by Sakura - not evil, just way to concern-. Maybe I should rewrite it….

( from chapter 2) : Thank you! What better pairing than a witch and a vampire?

( from chapter 3 / 4 ) : Thank you

(from chapter 5) : I'm gonna blush! Thank you, I just love SasuHina family. They have the same elements ( fire and lightning), it's just cute. NaruIno is just a lovely blond couple. Plus I can't always make Naruto an ass, can't I?

( From chapter 6 / 8 / 10) : Don't worry dear! This story will not stop! Because I made a plot that needs more than 2 chapters to develop itself. While I understand, those authors choice, after 3 years, it's not healthy to still be _under the spell_ for a guy. She moved on. Of course, the feelings were strong and it didn't disappear, but her life didn't stop...plus they fucked her life up.

So Naruto is the father to be. {SPOILER ?} Naruto and Hinata were in a relationship. It didn't work out well, but they adore each other and want the best for their child and the other one. They did love each other at some point, but unfortunately, it didn't work out. Doesn't mean they're on bad term, far from it!

Well, I couldn't make Mikoto hate her for no reason...even if it's kind of stupid.

(from chapter 9} Thaanks

{from chapter 11} Thank you for the answer. Don't worry, more of _Falling in love with an ex_ will come soon enough. There will always be a chance for SasuHina. First, he will right the wrong, and just "redeem" himself. The rest is in the story.

Thank you so much for all those reviews.


End file.
